Skyrim/Culture
Music Many songs were found in Skyrim's culture; some notable songs included Ragnar the Red, the Song of the Dragonborn,The Dragonborn Comes and Tale of the Tongues. Music was also popular in relation to war and propaganda. In the Third Century of the Fourth Era, when the Skyrim Civil War was taking place, two songs were produced with either song supporting a side. The Age of Aggression was for the Empire and The Age of Oppression was for the Stormcloaks and Skyrim. These songs were sung by Bards in Inns and Taverns all across Skyrim. The Bards College in Solitude was a school forBards. Many songs were still sung by people in the modern era that were sung by people of the Merethic Era and the First Era. One very notable song of the past was King Olaf's Verse. The verse, written by Bard Svaknir, criticized King Olaf One-Eye and his adventures and referred to his adventures as "lurid and false." In response, King Olaf One-Eye ordered Svaknir to be imprisoned and all copies of his verse to burn. In 4E 201, the Last Dragonborn joined the Bards College, and his or her first task was to retrieve the last known copy of King Olaf's Verse in Dead Men's Respite. Queen Elisif the Fair banned the Burning of King Olaf, a festival of the Bards College, and the Bards desired for the festival to take place, and not just for them but for all of Solitude and Skyrim. Viarmo and the Last Dragonborn went to Elisif the Fair and presented to her King Olaf's Verse. Elisif soon allowed holding of the Burning of King Olaf festival. The festival was to be held that day, and for all days in the future when the festival was to take place. Festivals and Holidays A few notable holidays and festivals were customary in Skyrim and in Nordic culture. One notable festival was the Feast of the Dead, which was held on the 13th of Sun's Dawn in Windhelm to honor Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions. During the festival, the names of the Five Hundred were recited. Another notable festival in Skyrim was the Burning of King Olaf. Architecture and Infrastructure The architecture and infrastructure of Skyrim was a mix of rural and urban; part of Skyrim was complete wilderness that was untamed, there were nine cities spread across the nation. Of the nine cities in Skyrim, there were five that were more urbanized, heavily populated and more city-like, and the other four were smaller, less populated and more rural in nature. The actual architecture of the buildings varied, but it was unknown what it depended upon. The city of Markarth was originally built by the ancient Dwemer. The buildings were made of stone and the unique metal known only to the Dwemer. After the Dwemer disappeared in 1E 700, people started to settle into Markarth, so the Nords who settled the city did not have to use their cultural styles of architecture and infrastructure. Ancient Nordic architecture included longhouses, with "each beam and cornice festooned with carvings of dragons, bulls, boars, leering wild men, and dancing, long-tressed women." The Ancient Nords, known as the Atmorans, built massive structures called Word Walls. Whether it was out of fear or respect, the Ancient Nords learned the language and writing system of the Dragons (Lore). One purpose of these Word Walls was to teach Words of Power to those who could learn and use Shouts. There was also Akaviri architecture present in Skyrim. Sometime during the First Era (1E), Sky Haven Temple was constructed for and by the Akaviri Dragonguard. In 1E 2812, Emperor Reman II permitted the construction of Alduin's Wall within Sky Haven Temple. Alduin's Wall was a massive stone mural built to record all of the Akaviri's accumulated dragon-lore and the Prophecy of the Dragonborn. Sky Haven Temple and Alduin's Wall was a testament to Akaviri architecture and sculpturing, and was considered to be some of the best preserved examples of early Akaviri structures and sculptures. Education Three colleges exist in Skyrim: the Imperial College of the Voice, the Bards College, and College of Winterhold.